


“Just friends”

by Rosetylars



Series: Cricverse [22]
Category: Cricket RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: A small amount of plot, Biting, Dirty Talk, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Fingerfucking, Friends With Benefits, Kink Negotiation, Light Dom/sub, Love Bites, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild breath play, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:33:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26173513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosetylars/pseuds/Rosetylars
Summary: A look into how ‘friends with benefits’ became so much more.
Relationships: Alex Carey/Kane Richardson
Series: Cricverse [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755766
Comments: 11
Kudos: 10





	“Just friends”

**Author's Note:**

  * For [j_obsessed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_obsessed/gifts).



> A companion to “No strings attached.”
> 
> ***  
> Please ensure you read the tags and are comfortable with them before reading! 
> 
> ***  
> Dedicated to the lovely j_obsessed for putting this idea in my head.

Before they were officially a couple, Kane and Alex were friends with benefits for over three years.

At first, it was pretty vanilla. Kane was always careful with prep - sometimes even overcautious, fingering Alex open agonisingly slowly before they got into it. He learnt exactly what Alex could take, and always held back just a fraction more than Alex would have liked.

The biting and marking started about a month into their arrangement - a month in which Alex had never been so well-fucked in his life. They had been doing it after training, on weekends, even late at night after a few drinks.

Alex brought it up when they were cuddled on Kane’s couch, watching whatever house renovation show was on TV at the time, both a few beers deep.

“Kane,” Alex said, tone questioning.

Kane looked at him, chocolate eyes meeting azure ones.

“Would you find it weird if I asked you to bite me when we fuck?”

Kane raised his eyebrows, clearly not expecting that question while the lady on TV was crying about how her bathroom tiles were difficult to lay because of their herringbone pattern.

He shrugged immediately, though. “No, not weird at all,” Kane replied. “Kind of hot, actually,” he added, breaking into a cheeky grin, tongue between his teeth.

Alex gave him a relieved smile, taking another sip from his beer.

“Actually, on one condition,” Kane added, after a few moments.

Alex met his eyes again, worried he had overstepped.

“You can bite me too, if you want,” Kane suggested.

Heat pooled in Alex’s stomach immediately, and his brain provided him with a flurry of images of Kane, naked and sweaty under him, Alex’s mouth on those sexy tattoos he loved so much. His eyes must have darkened considerably, because Kane made an appreciative noise, reaching to swipe a thumb along Alex’s cheekbone.

“Something on your mind, Kezza?” Kane teased, voice low.

Alex couldn’t resist any more. He leant in, taking Kane’s lips with his own.

Kane hummed appreciatively, carefully plucking Alex’s beer bottle from his hand and placing it on the coffee table without breaking their kiss. Satisfied that there were no hazards in the way, he reached around Alex’s body and coaxed him to sit straddled on Kane’s lap. Their hips were aligned, and Alex ground down on Kane’s lap as Kane deepened the kiss.

Alex gasped, and Kane’s hand came up to cup the back of Alex’s neck… almost possessively. Alex tangled his fingers in Kane’s dark hair, tugging gently, making Kane groan softly against his lips.

Alex didn’t stop the movement of his hips, and their kiss grew more desperate.

“Do you want to take this to bed?” Kane asked, trying to catch his breath.

“Carry me?” Alex asked, giving him his best puppy dog eyes.

Kane rolled his eyes fondly, shifting himself forward on the couch so that he could stand up, Kez’ legs still wrapped around his waist.

“All that muscle makes you heavy,” Kane protested weakly.

“Lucky you’re strong,” Alex replied with a cheeky grin, pressing a kiss to Kane’s lips.

Kane grunted with the effort as he carried Alex down the hallway, and deposited him gently on the bed.

“Get naked for me, Kezza,” Kane coaxed.

Alex didn’t need to be asked twice, and he undressed quickly. He was naked, tingling with anticipation, within a minute. He laid back in the middle of Kane’s bed, offering himself up.

Kane discarded his own clothes quickly enough, sitting down beside Alex. He gripped the younger man’s jaw tenderly, leaning in for another hot, needy kiss.

Kane trailed his hand down Alex’s muscular chest, along his sternum, and down his abs. He stopped just shy of Alex’s length, making the younger man whine.

“Already want me to touch you, needy boy?” Kane asked, voice low.

Alex couldn’t hold back the soft whine he let out in response. “Please, Kane,” he breathed.

Kane’s eyes were so dark, they were almost black. He leant in to press a kiss to Alex’s lips, before kissing along his jaw, and then down his neck.

Alex bared the lightly tanned expanse of his neck to Kane’s mouth. Kane kissed along his neck until he paused, sucking a kiss into Alex’s skin. Alex moaned softly, bucking his hips up against nothing, enjoying the sensation of Kane’s mouth marking his skin. 

Once Kane was satisfied that the mark would bruise, he lightly nipped at the skin. The warm pleasure-pain of the initial bruise enhanced the sensation, and Alex keened, bucking his hips up once more at the sensation.

Kane hummed appreciatively. “You like that?”

“Fuck, yes, bite me again,” Alex requested.

Kane did as he was asked, biting over the same spot, then licking over the skin to soothe it.

Alex let out a breathy gasp, and Kane couldn’t take any more. He shifted so that he was straddling Alex’s hips, taking advantage of their position to grind down against the younger man, providing them both with some of the friction they desperately needed.

Kane tried to take both of them in one big hand, giving them a few quick strokes.

Alex groaned, so turned on he was aching, already leaking from the tip.

“Fuck me, Kane, please,” Alex begged, a hand tangled through Kane’s dark hair.

Kane composed himself enough to reach for the lube in his bedside table, coating his fingers thoroughly.

“Do you want it, Kezza? Do you want me to fuck you with my fingers?”

Alex whimpered at the words, stomach full of desire.

“Talk to me, Kez, tell me what you want,” Kane instructed.

“I want you to fuck me so hard I can feel it tomorrow, still feel you stretching me as I do keeping drills,” Alex breathed.

Kane groaned, shifting out of Alex’s lap so he had access to the younger man’s entrance. He pressed two lubed fingers against him, not pressing them inside.

“Get on with it,” Alex whined.

Kane took his hand away, making Alex whimper.

“Be patient and ask politely, or you can stay empty all night,” Kane said, voice low.

Alex gasped, shocked at the threat. “Sorry,” he sighed. “Please, Kane,” he amended.

Kane chuckled under his breath, leaning up to kiss Alex on the lips fondly. “You’re impossible, Kezza,” he smiled, shifting back down Alex’s body so he could finally give him what he needed.

Kane started with two fingers, and Alex sighed with relief. The stretch was just what he had craved. Kane scissored the fingers expertly, opening Alex up, helping him relax and adjust. 

“Better now?” Kane asked, tongue between his teeth.

Alex moaned softly. “Yes, just, please, don’t stop, I need more, I need-“

Kane hushed him by adding another finger, making the younger man swear. It took a little longer for him to adjust to the stretch, and Kane never wanted to rush, so he had another idea.

Fingers still working inside, Kane shifted so that he was practically laying down. He licked and sucked along Alex’s hipbone, and at the very juncture of the bone and Alex’s lower abs, he nipped at the skin.

“Holy fuck,” Alex swore, bucking his hips, forcing Kane’s fingers deeper in the process.

“Does this hurt you, Kezza?” Kane asked, a bit concerned.

“Fuck- no, keep going, please,” Alex begged.

Kane did as he was told, biting at Alex’s hipbone, experimentally, until it was red and sore all over.

Alex was grinding down onto his fingers, by now, and Kane decided it was time. He withdrew his hand, and Alex’s resulting whimper pulled at his heartstrings, so he leant up to kiss him.

“You’re so beautiful, Kezza, all fucked open and ready to take me,” Kane murmured, tracing a dry finger from his left hand along Alex’s cheekbone.

Alex hummed appreciatively at the praise, wriggling his hips against nothing.

Kane rolled on a condom and dried his hand on a tissue from the side table before aligning their hips.

He reached for Alex’s hand.

“Ready?”

Alex nodded, smiling up at Kane, eyes glazed, dark bruise beginning to bloom at his neck where Kane had first bitten him.

Kane pressed inside, and they both groaned softly at the sensation.

“How do you feel?” Kane asked, squeezing Alex’s hand.

“Perfect. Feels so good with you inside me,” Alex mumbled, eyes squeezed shut with pleasure.

Kane started to fuck in and out, taking it slowly.

“Please, harder,” Alex whimpered. “You’re killing me.”

Kane’s eyes darkened, and he withdrew for a moment, lifting one of Alex’s legs over his shoulder. “Do you want it like this?”

Alex gasped, nodding hurriedly. “Please, Kane,” he gasped.

On this angle, Kane was able to press in deeper, with more leverage. He fucked Alex, hard and fast, and Alex was biting his lip to hold back his screams.

“Yes, fuck, fuck me harder, yes, you feel so good, oh god, Kane, right there-“ Alex’s filthy words cut off with a choked cry, because Kane had turned his head and bitten Alex’s thigh, hard.

“I’m close,” Kane admitted, licking over the mark he had left.

Alex’s whole body was thrumming with pleasure, and he knew he wouldn’t last much longer. “I am, too.”

“Come for me, Kezza,” Kane encouraged, wrapping his hand around Alex, stroking him to his finish.

Alex came against his own skin, only seconds before Kane, with a cry of Kane’s name.

Kane withdrew after a few moments, making them both groan with the overstimulation. He carefully crawled up the bed to press kisses against Alex’s shoulders, and Alex caught his lips for a deeper kiss.

Alex wanted to cuddle, but Kane hopped out of bed.

“Where are you going?” Alex pouted. 

Kane chuckled, pressing another kiss to Alex’s lips. “We’ve made a mess, Kezza. Let me clean you up, and then we can cuddle all night.”

Kane discarded the condom and returned with a warm washcloth.

Once Alex was all cleaned up, he threw it on the en-suite tiles, to deal with later, and curled into bed beside Alex, pulling the younger man to cuddle against his chest.

Kane pressed a kiss to Alex’s forehead, and Alex hummed contentedly.

“You’re beautiful,” Kane murmured.

Alex smiled lazily, kissing his lips. “Nothing compared to you.”

***

The following morning, Alex woke up in Kane’s arms.

Kane pressed kisses along Alex’s collarbones, their legs still tangled, before pausing.

“Your neck is so bruised, Kezza,” Kane winced apologetically.

Alex shrugged. “Good. Better to remember you by,” he grimaced.

Kane flushed, pleased. “If you’re not still feeling it, I didn’t fuck you well enough,” he murmured, swiping his thumb over Alex’s bottom lip.

Alex was definitely still feeling it. He didn’t get the chance to reply, though, because Kane coaxed Alex to roll over so he could see the bruises on his hipbone.

Alex flushed at the sight. He pressed a fingertip into one of the marks, experimentally, and the pleasure-pain rushed straight to his groin.

Kane hummed appreciatively. “I like the sight of you covered with my bruises.”

“Does that mean you’ll be biting me more often?”

“Fucking absolutely,” Kane promised.

***

After two or so years of  ~~ dating ~~ being friends with benefits, an element of possession had really crept into their  ~~ relationship ~~ arrangement.

Kane had been calling Alex ‘babe’ since the beginning, but the possession only grew stronger with time.

Alex knew Kane didn’t see anyone else, but Alex wanted to prove to himself that he could see other people, and he wasn’t dependant on Kane. Because they were just friends, after all. 

So when some guy Alex had met in a bar on a team night out messaged him and asked him for a date, Alex gave him a go.

Naturally, he told Kane, because they told each other everything. He dropped the news casually as they were getting ready for a net session, and Alex missed the way Kane bit the inside of his lip so hard it bled.

“I’m happy for you, Kezza, hope he’s good enough for you,” Kane replied, voice strained.

As it turned out, though, the date wasn’t fantastic. Alex had been horny all day, so when his date asked him for sex, he agreed. After a very dissatisfying experience, Alex headed home.

It was around eleven, but Kane was sending him Snapchats, so he knew he was still up.

He took the plunge, tapping Kane’s name in his favourite contacts, so the number dialled straight away.

“Hey, babe,” Kane greeted.

“Can I come over?” Alex asked, too sexually frustrated to care about how pathetic he sounded.

“Of course you can,” Kane replied. “Do you need me to pick you up?”

Alex had been willing to catch an Uber, but this sounded like a much nicer idea. “Would you mind?”

Kane chuckled softly. “Anything for you, Kezza.”

Half an hour later, it was approaching midnight, and Alex wanted Kane inside him urgently.

As soon as Alex got in Kane’s car, he leant over the centre console to kiss the older man.

Kane hummed appreciatively, only pulling back when he had to start driving. “Guess that date didn’t go as well as you’d hoped?”

Alex groaned at the memory. “Fucking shit. He didn’t spend any time on prep at all. Basically just shoved his dick in me, came within thirty seconds, and gave me the most impersonal wristy I’ve ever had in my life,” Alex explained.

Kane was tensing his jaw, his knuckles white on the steering wheel, but Alex was too distracted to notice.

He didn’t speak until they got back to his place, mulling over what Alex had said. When they pulled up in Kane’s garage, Alex leant in to kiss him once more.

Kane swiped a thumb over his jaw. “Come on, let’s get you more comfortable.”

They headed inside, Kane taking Alex by the hand.

“Do you want to cuddle?” Kane asked softly.

Alex grinned lazily. “Absolutely.”

They headed straight to Kane’s room, and Alex kicked off his shoes and dumped his denim jacket.

“Baby, aren’t you freezing?” Kane asked, rubbing his hands up and down Alex’s arms, not covered by his thin white T-shirt.

“Had to take that off. It smells like…  him, ” he screwed up his nose.

Kane grimaced. “Here, put this on,” he offered, handing him his SA Redbacks hoodie, which had KR embossed on the sleeve.

Alex put it on, taking a deep breath of the spicy scent of Kane’s cologne. It smelt familiar and warm, and it was exactly what Alex needed after such an awful date.

Kane pressed a kiss to Alex’s forehead, encouraging him to cuddle in bed. When Alex was in Kane’s arms, he felt right.

They kissed, slowly and leisurely at first, laying in Kane’s bed. Kane’s tongue moved against Alex’s with practiced ease, and it was already more satisfying than anything Alex’s date had given him.

Alex made the mistake of admitting that.

Kane’s whole demeanour changed rapidly, and Alex felt more aroused by the second.

“Did he kiss you?” Kane asked, breaking their kiss.

Alex nodded. “Not very well,” he replied. 

Kane tensed his jaw, shifting to straddle Alex’s hips, laying a hand lightly on his throat - not enough to constrict his airway, but enough for Alex to feel the compression. “Did you let him finish inside you?”

Alex’s eyes widened. “No, of course not, he wore protection.”

“Who do you let come inside you?”

“Only you, Kane, fuck, only you,” Alex replied, heart racing with anticipation.

Kane seemed pleased with that, darting his tongue out to lick his lips. “Did you enjoy it? Did you ride him, like you ride me? Fucking down on my dick, getting yourself off on it like it’s habit?”

Alex shook his head, more desperate for Kane by the second. “No, not at all, not even close to what you can give me,” he gasped out, throat still under Kane’s hand.

Kane hummed appreciatively. “Were you just waiting for him to finish so you could come back to me, so I could give you everything you really need? Fuck you like you deserve to be fucked? The way you  need  to be fucked?”

Alex just nodded fervently. “Please, Kane,” he murmured.

Kane growled under his breath, tugging at the bottom of his hoodie, that Alex was wearing.

Alex pulled it off, and the T-shirt went with it, so his bare chest was exposed to Kane.

Kane began marking and nipping at the skin immediately,  possessively. He spent so long marking Alex that Alex thought he’d look like he’d been playing paint-ball, tomorrow.

“I’m glad you didn’t let him mark your skin,” Kane breathed, sucking lightly on one of Alex’s nipples, making him moan.

“No, only you,” Alex replied.

Kane rewarded Alex with a kiss, for that, before putting his hand back to Alex’s throat.

“How badly do you need me inside of you?” Kane asked, resuming his work on Alex’s skin.

Alex bucked his hips up, though he was still wearing jeans. “So badly, Kane, fuck, need you to fuck me  right.”

Kane bit the already bruised skin over his ribcage, making Alex whimper with the pleasure-pain. “Yeah? Because you know I’ll get you there every time?”

“Yes,” Alex breathed.

Kane released Alex’s throat so he could pull off his own top, and Alex immediately ran his hands down Kane’s lean chest, still in awe of his body, no matter how many hundreds of times he had had the pleasure of seeing it. They both took their bottoms off, finally naked together.

“You said before that he didn’t prep you, correct?” Kane asked, sitting back so that he could reach for the lube in the side table drawer.

Alex shivered with anticipation as he heard Kane pop the cap. “No, he didn’t, not even a tiny bit,” he confirmed. 

Kane grimaced, his dominant demeanour slipping momentarily. “Are you sore at all? Would you rather not do this? I’d happily just call it a night and cuddle you to sleep if-“

Alex’s heart could have burst with how thoughtful Kane was being, but he was so aroused that he was aching. He needed this.

“Thank you for worrying about me, but no, I’m not sore. I need you, Kane, please.”

Kane nodded, seemingly relieved. He tucked his hair behind his ear before he coated his fingers with lube, beginning a very slow, thorough preparation that had Alex whining for more.

“Please, Kane, I’m ready,” Alex begged, once he was comfortably taking three fingers and grinding down against Kane’s hand to seek more friction.

Kane met his eyes. “Are you certain? He could have hurt you, he didn’t take the time to make sure your perfect body was ready, he didn’t appreciate how lucky he was-“

Alex was touched, but he hushed Kane. “Baby, please, I’m a hundred percent sure. Give me what I need. Please.”

Kane couldn’t say no to that. He reached for a condom, but Alex swatted his hand away.

“No, I want to feel you, all of you. Please, Kane.”

They had done this a few times before, after a lot of discussion. When he pressed inside Alex, they both groaned with relief. The lack of protection made the sensation more intimate, and it was just what Alex needed after feeling so used and unsatisfied by his date.

Kane started off slowly, as he always did, but Alex was thrusting his hips up on every stroke to meet him, encouraging him to speed up the pace.

“Tell me how you want it. Beg me for it,” Kane encouraged, a light sheen of sweat covering his whole body.

Alex moaned at Kane’s dominant tone. “Need you to hold me down and fuck me harder. Want to feel you in the morning. I want to feel like I’m  yours. ”

Kane put a hand back to Alex’s throat, his other under one of Alex’s glutes, coaxing a leg over Kane’s shoulder.

Alex gripped one of Kane’s hips, hard, fingertips leaving bruises that would no doubt last for days. 

And then Kane gave him what he’d been asking for. It was hard, bruising, even, but they both needed it.

They both let out a string of expletives, mixed in with each other’s names. The sex was so emotionally intense, their bodies were both on fire with their efforts, and it was all so  hot.

“I’m gonna come,” Kane warned. “Where do you-“

“Come inside of me,” Alex requested.

Kane almost finished with those words alone. “Are you sure?”

“I want it. Please.”

Kane only lasted a few more seconds, finishing inside of Alex. The moment was so incredibly intimate, and Kane felt so strongly for his best friend in that moment that he almost said something he absolutely shouldn’t.

Kane allowed himself just a few seconds to come down from his high before he turned his attention back to the angel in front of him. “Do you want to finish in my mouth?”

Alex moaned at the suggestion, lost in pleasure. “Yes, fuck, yes please,” he breathed. 

Kane withdrew from Alex, and the sound was wet and intimate, making Alex gasp.

Kane took Alex into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the head before taking the full length into his throat without preamble. He sucked Alex off with practiced ease, and Alex was already on the edge.

Alex ran a hand through Kane’s hair. “I’m close,” he warned, and Kane didn’t stop, continuing his purposeful movements.

When Alex finished, Kane swallowed around him.

Alex slumped back to the pillow, satisfied. Kane laid down beside him, exhausted but elated.

Kane pressed kisses along Alex’s bruised neck. “Fuck, babe, that was so intense,” Kane murmured. 

Alex hummed with agreement. “Just what I needed. You were perfect. Thank you,” he replied, voice tired.

Kane hummed happily against Alex’s skin. “Thank  you. For coming to me. For letting me fix it for you.”

Alex smiled, pulling Kane in for an open mouthed kiss. Alex could taste himself on Kane’s tongue, and it was just so  intimate.

After a slow, lazy kiss, Kane patted Alex on the hip. “Let me clean you up,” he whispered, shifting to sit up.

Alex managed to coax him into some more kisses before he left.

***

The following morning, Alex woke up naked in Kane’s arms.

Kane pressed a kiss to his forehead. “Morning, beautiful.”

“Morning,” Alex grinned.

“Do you have any plans today?” Kane asked.

Alex was still half asleep, and he rubbed his eyes. “What day is it?”

“Saturday,” Kane chuckled. 

Alex’s stomach dropped. “Shit, what time is it? I have breakfast plans with Zamps,” he realised.

Kane chuckled, running a hand back through Alex’s golden curls. “It’s five past nine,” he replied. “How late are you running?”

Alex grimaced. “I’m meant to meet him at nine thirty,” he replied.

Kane shrugged. “I’ll drive you. Are you going to that cafe at the end of Adam’s street?”

“Yeah, we are. Are you sure?”

“Of course,” Kane replied. “We have enough time for a quick shower, let’s go,” he encouraged, giving Alex a pat on the bottom.

Ten minutes later, they were in the car. Alex was in his jeans and T-shirt from last night, but he had swapped the denim jacket for Kane’s hoodie in order to try and hide at least some of the marks that were blooming all over his body, from his jaw to his hips.

Alex had put on some of Kane’s cologne after the shower, after they kissed at length under the water.

Kane drove with a hand gripping Alex’s thigh, and they arrived out the front of the cafe only five minutes late.

“Have fun,” Kane said warmly, leaning across the centre console to kiss Alex.

“Thank you for last night, and for driving,” Alex said, kissing him once more.

Kane cupped his jaw fondly. “Anything for you, Kezza. Have fun, I’ll talk to you afterwards.”

Alex blew Kane a kiss as he drove away, and headed inside the cafe to find Adam already sitting at a table.

Adam greeted Alex with a hug, and raised his eyebrows immediately. “So, Kane drops you off and you’re smelling like his cologne. Please explain?”

Alex blushed profusely. “Obviously I spent the night with him,” he admitted.

Adam gave him a look, as if to tell Alex that that fact was pretty obvious, before his expression became thoughtful. 

“Hang on, I thought you had a date last night,” Adam remembered.

Alex grimaced, scratching the back of his head. “I did,” he mumbled.

“And you ended up at Kane’s?”

“Well, yeah,” Alex admitted. “The date was no good, and I was sexually frustrated and Kane texted me and... yeah.”

Adam shook his head with disbelief. “You two are too much. Why don’t you just date?

Alex’s eyes widened. “We aren’t like that,” he said quickly. “We’re friends.”

Adam blinked. “Friends who have romantic sex. And you’re wearing his hoodie.”

Alex tugged at the neckline self consciously, before he realised that was probably a bad move.

Adam’s jaw went slack. “Kezza, what the actual fuck.”

Alex readjusted the hoodie, but it was too late. Adam had seen his neck, bitten raw, covered in all sorts of purple and pink bruises.

“We did get a bit heated,” Alex admitted, blushing profusely.

Adam sighed. “Kez, people don’t leave hickies unless they want a claim. This is ridiculous.”

A claim.  The words brought shivers to Alex’s spine. “I... we’re just friends,” Alex repeated.

Adam looked at him with disbelief, but he changed the subject.

***

Years later, the night that Alex and Kane had made things official between them, during the World Cup, they didn’t just fuck - they made love, for the first time.

When they were finished, Alex curled into Kane’s chest, sleepy and content.

“I love you, Kane,” Alex admitted, for the very first time. “I’m so happy to be yours.”

Kane smiled adoringly, pressing gentle kisses to Alex’s forehead. “I love you too, Kezza,” he replied. “I’ve been yours this whole time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This is obviously a bit more dirty than I’m used to, so if you enjoyed it, I’d love to know 🥺


End file.
